


The Ashes are Burning

by cosmickled



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, big ol' breakup, like a lotta angst you've been warned, tags done by rat hence the commentary, that's it that's the fic, then gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickled/pseuds/cosmickled
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky. We all know who he is, but do we really?The Ice Tiger of Russia has been through a lot, and finally, he has cracked and splintered. He doesn't have anything to lose, and he is willing to throw everything away just to stop the voices in his head poisoning his thoughts.





	The Ashes are Burning

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please show a lil mercy on me. Thank you and have a super duper good day. - mel  
> i'm gay, pussy is great, i'm the best editor in the world - rat

Yuri had been locked up in his room for what seemed like months. He couldn't get the heaviness he felt to go away from his chest. The sadness tugging at his heart made him even more unstable, unable to get up from bed. He hadn't been able to get one wink of sleep since the day he got the horrible news. He still couldn't believe his grandfather was gone. Yuri didn't even go to his funeral because of this deep pit of guilt, guilt that he didn't do anything to save his life. This pit of guilt and blame kept on getting bigger, as if Yuri had a shovel and kept on digging deeper and deeper each day.

Everyone kept on saying how sorry they were, but he didn't want their pity, he just wanted his caring grandpa back by his side. He just wanted to be back to normal again, an angsty teen that lives for competitive figure skating. But deep down he knew he could never be capable of doing that again.

Everyone in the skating community had heard the news that Yuri Plisetsky, the phenomenal Ice Tiger of Russia, was taking the season off and probably retiring. It was a shock to all - but only one person refused to delve into the drama. Otabek didn't even see the news that had been buzzing around like some sort of fly.  
Currently, all the skaters that were going to participate in the first event, the event that was going to get them signed up for the Grand Prix Final, were at a banquet of welcoming. They weren't enjoying it either, seeing as many people were impatiently tapping their fingers on the table while others were finishing up with their meals. Their very first welcoming party was exciting for each of them, but they had grown bored of the social event. One of the reasons being that the paparazzi were standing right outside the door of this ghastly big restaurant, waiting like some predators about to attack their prey. But who could blame them? It was their job after all. 

Otabek wasn't fond of this situation either, but that didn't surprise anyone. He still hasn't noticed that his rival, who swore that he would be there to steal that gold medal away from him every single year, wasn't there. They had gotten into a colossal fight that had resulted in several broken bones and a tension between the two. That little scene turned Yuri's very first friend into his enemy. Yuri spent that afternoon wrecking everything he saw, from trash bins to his own TV. He kept on screaming, tears running down his pale cheeks. Although Otabek knew that he was going to break he let it go and abandoned his friend, all too aware that this was his first friend and that Yuri was just a boy, one who was slowly driving himself to a depression Otabek knew he would never grow out of. He decided to go solo, yet again.

Altin was deep in his thoughts when his phone beeped, startling the skater, who had not expected the loud noise coming from his pocket. As he checked who was calling him, his eyes narrowed subconsciously at the screen when it shone Yuri's name in the dark room. Otabek put his phone back into his pocket, assuming naturally that Yuri had dialed him on accident. 

A few minutes later, a second text followed.

From: Yuri  
To: Otabek 

I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know I struck a nerve with you when I said what I did, but I did it for a reason. My grandpa's health was getting worse and I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I’m so sorry. I didn't want to suffer myself so I pushed you away. Am I selfish for that? I’d like to think not. I hope you don't care for me like you did then. Thank you so much for being there for me when I needed you. Goodbye Beka, it was nice knowing you.

Otabek's emotions came to a halt. His breath was stalled, his heartbeat rapidly increasing. As he inspected the skaters, he quickly came to realise that the thin blond wasn't at the banquet. 

"Oh no." He whispered, his emotions coming back as a whirlwind of electricity, pumping adrenaline into his veins. His fists were in a tight ball at his sides. Tears pricked his eyes as he stood. Not one person at the table had time to look up before Otabek sprinted out of the restaurant, shoving reporters and paparazzi out of the way in desperation.  
The roads were nearly deserted, the night lights illuminating the buildings and shops surrounding the area. Otabek's hair whipped around as his feet pounded on the ground, quickly speeding up as panic scratched at his heart. He knew where Yuri lived, as he was over at Yuri's place very often to discuss figure skating plans with Otabek's new coach, Coach Yakov.

His emotions halted as he found himself right outside Yura's door. His mind was blank, only the panic clawed at his throat. And as the unsettling image of Yuri sitting there in a pool of his own blood flooded his mind, Otabek ripped the door open and peered in. Only darkness seemed to greet his eyes - Yakov and Lilia must be on a business trip. Only one sound seemed to veer the dark haired man to the bathroom: a single, strained sob. The little gasp of air that followed emenated such pain that Otabek's heart shook, his head swam at the sound. He crept towards the light flooded room and his heart dropped at the sight.

Yuri’s tear-stained face betrayed him as he hiccuped repeatedly, in too much anguish to get a chance to catch his breath. His tears flowed rapidly, cheeks permanently stained. His wrists were the worst sight of all - blood dripped down on the cold, white tiled floor. He was hugging a teddy bear close to his chest, as if it was his life line. His head snapped up at the sound of footsteps, only for his eyes to meet a tall figure that oozed with anger and sadness. Only Yuri could feel how Otabek was feeling, as if he could read his aura. He was the only one that Otabek shared his life with, not even his family were as close as Yuri had been with him. 

Yuri never wanted this to happen, he never wanted to be this corrupt. His mind was a place where only darkness was present, and where only demons existed. He was petrified of them, trying to hide from them every time they appeared. But occasionally, he would try to fight them back and oppose. Although his rigorous attempts, the voices only hissed back with the aching burn to turn him into their minion.


End file.
